


Paris.

by Momorgiarty



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Basically it says ACAB, Enjolras watches it, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, F/F, F/M, French person trashtalks about French politics, Grantaire being Grantaire, Grantaire leads the revolution, In this house we respect poc's and disabled characters, Leader Grantaire, M/M, Multi, Other, Role Switch, Trans Enjolras
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momorgiarty/pseuds/Momorgiarty
Summary: Les Amis de L'ABC meurent en 1832. Des siècles plus tard, ils réapparaissent, mais tous ont énormément changé depuis l'échec de leur révolution.Certains ont perdu l'espoir, d'autres ont appris à croire.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Paris.

C'est d'abord le froid qui glace le cœur, le rein, le poumon, la gorge. L'air qu'on souffle et qu'on ne retrouve plus. Le mur qu'on heurte et qu'on repeint de rouge. Le bruit qui n'en fait plus, qui s'étouffe en même temps que nous. La salive qui prend un goût cuivrée… et le dernier souvenir qu'on en tire, c'est la main qui se resserre autour de la sienne - intouchable, intouchée, immaculée. Ses doigts chauds et doux, entrelacés avec les nôtres ; sa paume adorée et brûlante, la peau blottie contre la sienne, alors même que le reste s'éteint.

C'est le dernier toucher qu'on n'oublie pas: même après la mort ; même dans une autre vie. Le dernier toucher qu'on passe sa vie à rechercher sans même le savoir. 

On est en 2021 à Paris. Les toits ont changé, l'architecture n'est plus la même, les gens aussi ; pourtant c'est toujours Paris. Aujourd'hui place de la République, sur la célèbre statue des frères Morice, les yeux des sœurs Liberté, Égalité et Fraternité sont cachés derrière trois foulards noirs. Les lions, eux, sont chevauchés par de jeunes gens en colère, leurs poings levés. Les drapeaux flottent aux couleurs de la France, ils dansent avec les pancartes ornées de slogans accusateurs, les meilleurs sont chantés par la foule, hurlés aux visages des policiers.

Mais dans cette foule particulièrement agitée se distingue un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes: de jeunes adultes et des plus vieux, des vestes colorées en faux cuir sur le dos, les poings peints en rouge et dressés bien haut. Leurs sacs semblent étrangement remplis pour qu'ils ne soient que de simples manifestants venus s'opposer pacifiquement aux violences policières. L'un d'eux, la veste noire sur le dos et le visage caché derrière un foulard de fortune, est porté sur le piédestal de la République par ses partenaires. Il tient un porte-voix qui lui sert à improviser un discours si bien articulé qu'on pourrait le penser extrait d'un roman, ou révisé à l'avance.

"Il faut affronter les politiques en face ! Assez de les voir nous fuir ! Nous les renverserons ce soir, au premier ou au second degré, c'est à eux de choisir !" s'écrit-il à pleins poumons, la voix juste et le regard dur.

La police charge les manifestants quand l'image en direct est interrompue par la présentatrice de la présente émission, cette dernière s'intéressant visiblement mieux à l'avis d'un ancien CRS à la retraite sur les mouvements populaires qui s'élèvent contre ses collègues depuis quelques jours. Déjà dans le pub du boulevard Voltaire, on sent l'agacement de certains. On parle à la télévision comme si elle nous comprenait.

"On s'en fiche de la police ! Évidemment qu'il va être contre c'qui s'passe!" 

"Eh, doucement ! Tu crois pas qu'on peut demander l'avis adverse un peu ? Ça les concerne aussi cette manif !" 

Quelques instants plus tard c'est des chaises qui sont envoyées aux visages des uns et des autres. La situation dérape au point qu'une voiture de police se gare devant le bar et que trois agents sont nécessaires pour séparer les deux principaux concernés. Seulement le premier est menotté, frappé et arrêté, l'autre s'en sort après s'être fait brièvement disputer. 

Dans ce contexte quelque peu chaotique se préparent des retrouvailles, ou plutôt une rencontre… plus exactement: une re-rencontre. Il est compliqué d'expliquer les faits: mais ils sont imminents, ils existent.

Ceci est l'histoire de deux hommes que tout oppose, même des siècles plus tard ; mais pas de la façon dont on pourrait le penser.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fanfic depuis... Des années. Désolé de la qualité et des fautes sans doute Misérables.


End file.
